Kami Kami no Mi, Model: Agni
The Kami Kami no Mi is a mythical zoan devil's fruit that allows the user to turn into Agni, the God of fire. This is not to be confused with the Mera Mera no Mi, which allows the user to create, control, and turn into fire. A powerful ability of the fruit is that the user will heal itself by burning any type of fuel meant for fire. This means that most hydrocarbons will, after being burnt, heal the user. The user also has an increased resistance, being a diluted version of a God. A quirk of this fruit is that all bodily fluids and functions will consist of fire, no matter the state of the user. The current user is Hiera D. Chapman, and she stole the devil's fruit from the Devil's Fruit Vault. Strengths Hiera's power relies entirely on their long-term health. If she is weak and sickly, her flames will not be too strong, and will just be enough to start a fire. These flames will be those of an incomplete fire, which is toxic but weak. If Hiera is fit and healthy, her flames will be able to torch and tank entire buildings. Also, any wood nearby would be to Hiera's advantage, as it heals her wounds and can replenish her long-term health by a little bit. Depending on the form of the user, the intensity of the aura that she produces changes. All forms, including the human form have an aura of heat. Depending on the type of form, the intensity increases. If Hiera is in full form, she will be able to turn anything nearby to ashes. If Hiera is in human form, she will have an aura that is only strong enough to warm others. Weaknesses Hiera cannot become intangible unless she are in full form. Since her ability is based off of her long-term health, she can train and burn things to increase her power. Since she gains a godlike body constitution, training through doing a few push-ups will not increase Hiera's power. Sheer strength training takes running for days on end, and training routines that consist of tons. Hiera is capable of this because of her body constitution, but it is still significantly harder to train with this zoan. An easier way to train is by burning things. Hiera is also almost always hungry, and she craves for rich and oily food. If any butter gets into her fire, she will weaken just by a little bit. Attacks There are "forms" or "states" in which this devil's fruit operates in, each state has a different set of attacks. The general capability of each form is listed in ascending order. Human State - This isn't a form, but it does have some bonuses when compared to a normal person. There is no visible aura around Hiera, but she will warm anything nearby, but she will not warm those things to the point where they catch fire. * Aag Yuddh - Hiera loses their full-body aura, and her fists gain an intense orange aura. This will make Hiera's punches much stronger as all her punches will be searing hot. Aag Yagna - This is the weakest form. This gives control over fire that is similar to the Mera Mera no Mi's except with weaker flames and no intangibility. A special bonus for this form is that Hiera can also remove flames from a burning object. This is signified by a orange, fiery aura. * Black Path - Hiera slams her fist on the ground and a massive "path" of fire is created, it will home on her target, and meander around any obstacle. After the path burns out, the material under is often scorched, making it look black in color. * Sacrifice Yagna - Hiera spreads out their arms and a massive square of fire opens up under her. Her healing ability increases even more if anything were to get burnt in the fire. * Glittering Waves - The user summons an inferno around themselves which lasts for a few seconds. Gaaj Yagna - This form allows Hiera to have a small control over lightning in addition to all the abilities granted in the Agni Yagna. While unable to synthesize lightning and control it like Enel, she can amplify already existing lightning and manipulate it enough to change its direction or hold it in place. This is signified by a small amount of lightning swirling around her aura. * Medhi Gaaj - Hiera accumulates enough lightning to make a pair of ram's horns. She will then charge quickly at their enemy. * Gaaj Garjan - Hiera opens her mouth and roars. Multiple lightning bolts will shoot out of her mouth. Suraj Yagna - This form is the strongest form of this devil's fruit. It allows Hypatia to become intangible. Her flames will also be significantly hotter and brighter. The flames will also have a lighter color. This is signified by the growth of a second head, and a tongue of fire coming out of the user's ears and nose. * Jatavedas - Hiera opens her mouth and a massive torrent of flames shoot out. This causes a massive recoil, which causes a shock-wave behind the Hiera rather than displacing the her. * Vaishvanara - Hiera slams both fists on the ground, and a field of fire is created around the her. Paths of fire then extend out, similar to Black Path. This attack gives off the appearance of the sun from a bird's eye view. * Tanunapat - Hiera's fist turns into a ball and charges at the user's target, dragging Hiera along. Lightning bolts will sometimes follow the fireball too and strike the target. * Narasamsa - This move is specifically used to burn things to heal Hiera, but it also hurts enemies. She gives off a massive pulse of heat and fire, causing most things in a large range to catch fire, get turned to ashes, or acquire severe burns.Category:Devil Fruit Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Zoan Devil Fruit